These Boots Were Made for Stalking
These Boots Were Made for Stalking is the twelfth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on April 25th, 2017. Synopsis Emily butts heads with teenager Addison, who appears to be a new version of high school Ali, and who may be connected to a familiar foe. Spencer confronts her mother about keeping family secrets. Aria confides in Holden about her relationship with Ezra, while Spencer turns to Detective Furey for help. And Jenna stirs up even more trouble when she returns to Rosewood with some insight into Noel Kahn and recent events. Notes *Jenna claims that Charlotte left behind money for her eye surgery and Noel Kahn was after the money and threatened to kill Jenna and also murdered Sara. Title and Background *The title was revealed by I. Marlene King on Twitter.These Boots Are Made For Stalking Later, it was renamed to "These Boots Were Made for Stalking" as seen on the press release. *The title could reference the book "These Boots Are Made For Stalking" by Lisi Harrison. The book summary says, "Now that the Pretty Committee is no longer boycotting boys, the eighth-grade friends cannot decide who has a crush on whom, putting the Clique in jeopardy again." *It could also be a play with words regarding the 1966 song, "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" by Nancy Sinatra. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Furey *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss *Ava Allan as Addison Derringer *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on July 15th, 2016.Twitter: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on July 20th, 2016 and wrapped on July 27th, 2016.Twitter: Bryan Holdman confirms last day of filming for the episode *This is Oliver Goldstick's first episode of Season 7, and the first since "We've All Got Baggage." *This episode is the 20th and final episode of the show to be directed by Ron Lagomarsino. *The episode's official press release was made public on April 5th, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - These Boots Were Made for Stalking (4/25) *The intro in this episode features Emily doing the 'Shhh'. *The episode was watched by 0.91 million viewers on its original broadcast, falling for the first time below 1 million viewers. Featured Music *"Hope (feat. Emily Coulston)" by Ben Phipps - (Caleb tries to convince Hanna to take a break for lunch, then Hanna reveals to him that the dress Katherine likes is one that Claudia helped her make) *"Every Little Light" by Little Children - (Aria comes to work out her wedding menu while Holden works, she offers her help out though she's distracted by problems with Ezra which Holden helps her work through) *"Another Lonely Heart" by Fialta - (Hanna and Emily discuss Spencer's text message over the phone when Jenna and her friends leave The Brew, Emily ends the call to spy on Jenna and spots Addison receiving a text just after Jenna sends one) *"Youth In 21" by Chelsea Effect - (At The Radley, Mona shows off the loot she acquired for Hanna, when Jenna arrives in the lounge wearing the dress similar to the one Hanna's designed) *"Snowflake" by Carl Broemel - (Holden explains to Aria why he followed her, then suggests that she give Ezra time to deal with the Nicole situation) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7B This Season On Promo Freeform|Season 7B: This Season On - Promo Pretty Little Liars - 7B AXN White Portugal (Comercial) Promo|Season 7B - Portuguese Promo Pretty Little Liars Season 7, Episode 12 Promo “These Boots Were Made for Stalking” Freeform|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x12 Sneak Peek "These Boots Are Made For Stalking" (HD) Season 7 Episode 12|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 7x12 Sneak Peek 2 "These Boots Are Made For Stalking" (HD) Season 7 Episode 12|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars Season 7, Episode 12 Sneak Peek Jenna Arrives Freeform|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes Cnb2neeUMAAxLDV.jpg 7x12_2.jpg 13702949_1758068407805885_485744351_n.jpg 13725663_594934557354016_510843033_n.jpg 13706811_1060060317419226_1078022163_n.jpg 13722127_512220402301605_472567722_n.jpg 13736040_1669991369953671_15673151_n.jpg 13658534_276415179417042_621925683_n.jpg 13774205_1167187090019826_1854974920_n.jpg 13745062_564316933739727_1109541119_n.jpg 13704355_1753036668289838_1420189198_n.jpg 13702935_1575133912780705_952798389_n.jpg 13696828_2086974844861933_1254003653_n.jpg 13768257_315032482170496_1155310495_n.jpg CpXcMoyUsAAbRxH.jpg 144093_0002-900x600.jpg 144093_0309-900x600.jpg 144093_0688-900x600.jpg 144093_0782-900x600.jpg C-OTUn_U0AEAY9k.jpg C-SyTmxV0AAlBcv.jpg Promotional 144093_0078-900x600.jpg 144093_0125-900x600.jpg 144093_0135-900x600.jpg 144093_0164-900x600.jpg 144093_0236-900x600.jpg 144093_0425-900x600.jpg 144093_0579-900x600.jpg 144093_0628-900x600.jpg 144093_0735-400x600.jpg 144093_0760-400x600.jpg 144093_0765-900x600.jpg 144093_0850-900x600.jpg 144093_0856-900x600.jpg Screencaps Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 013.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 014.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 016.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 017.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 018.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 019.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 020.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 021.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 022.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 023.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 024.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 025.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 026.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 027.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 028.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 029.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 030.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 031.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 032.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 039.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 040.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 041.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 042.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 043.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 044.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 045.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 046.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 047.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 048.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 049.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 050.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 051.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 052.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 054.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 056.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 057.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 061.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 069.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 071.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 074.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 075.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 076.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 077.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 078.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 079.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 080.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 081.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 083.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 087.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 088.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 089.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 090.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 091.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 092.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 093.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 094.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 095.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 096.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 097.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 100.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 101.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 103.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 104.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 105.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 107.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 109.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 110.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 111.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 113.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 114.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 115.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 116.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 117.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 118.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 119.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 120.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 121.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 123.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 124.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 125.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 126.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 127.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 128.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 129.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 130.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 131.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 133.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 134.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 135.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 136.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 137.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 139.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 140.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 141.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 142.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 145.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 146.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 147.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 148.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 150.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 151.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 152.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 153.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 155.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 156.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 157.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 158.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 159.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 160.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 161.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 162.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 163.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 165.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 166.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 167.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 168.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 169.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 170.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 171.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 172.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 173.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 175.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 176.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 177.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 178.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 179.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 180.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 181.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 182.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 183.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 184.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 185.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 186.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 187.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 189.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 190.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 191.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 192.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 193.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 194.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 195.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 196.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 197.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 198.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 199.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 200.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 201.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 202.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 203.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 204.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 205.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 206.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 207.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 209.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 210.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 211.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 212.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 213.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 214.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 215.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 217.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 218.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 219.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 220.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 221.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 222.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 223.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 224.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 225.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 226.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 227.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 228.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 229.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 231.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 232.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 233.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 234.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 235.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 236.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 237.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 239.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 240.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 241.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 242.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 243.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 244.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 245.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 246.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 247.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 248.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 249.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 250.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 251.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 252.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 253.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 254.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 255.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 256.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 257.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 259.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 260.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 261.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 262.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 263.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 264.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 265.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 266.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 267.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 268.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 269.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 270.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 271.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 272.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 273.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 274.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 275.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 276.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 277.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 278.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 279.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 280.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 281.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 282.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 283.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 284.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 285.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 286.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 288.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 289.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 290.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 291.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 292.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 293.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 294.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 295.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 296.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 297.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 298.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 299.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 300.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 301.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 302.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 303.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 304.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 305.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 306.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 307.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 309.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 310.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 311.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 312.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 313.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 314.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 315.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 316.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 317.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 318.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 319.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 320.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 321.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 322.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 323.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 324.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 325.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 327.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 328.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 329.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 330.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 331.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 332.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 333.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 335.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 337.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 338.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 339.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 341.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 342.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 343.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 345.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 346.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 348.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 349.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 350.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 351.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 352.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 354.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 355.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 357.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 358.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 359.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 360.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 361.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 362.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 363.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 364.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 365.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 366.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 367.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 369.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 370.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 371.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 372.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 373.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 374.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 375.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 376.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 377.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 379.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 380.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 381.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 383.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 384.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 385.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 386.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 387.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 388.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 389.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 390.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 391.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 392.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 393.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 394.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 395.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 396.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 397.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 398.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 399.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 401.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 402.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 403.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 404.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 405.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 406.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 407.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 409.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 410.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 412.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 413.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 414.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 415.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 416.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 417.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 418.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 419.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 420.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 421.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 422.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 423.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 424.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 425.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 426.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 427.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 428.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 429.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 430.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 431.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 432.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 433.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 434.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 435.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 436.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 438.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 439.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 440.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 441.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 442.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 443.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 444.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 445.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 446.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 449.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 450.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 451.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 452.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 453.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 454.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 455.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 456.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 457.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 458.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 459.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 460.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 461.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 462.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 463.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 464.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 465.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 466.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 467.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 468.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 469.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 470.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 471.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 472.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 473.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 474.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 475.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 476.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 477.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 478.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 479.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 480.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 481.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 482.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 483.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 484.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 485.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 486.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 487.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 488.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 489.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 490.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 491.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 492.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 493.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 494.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 495.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 497.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 498.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 501.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 502.jpg References Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:7B Category:Freeform Category:Final Season